Backyard Hodge Podge
" | image = Hodge Podge invention revealed.jpg | caption = Phineas and Ferb's invention made out of past inventions. | season = 4 | production = 403b | broadcast = 185 | story = Dani Vetere | ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft John Mathot | director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese | us = April 19, 2013 | international = May 5, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) |xd = April 27, 2013 | pairedwith = "Bully Bust" | arc = "One Good Turn" | dvd = Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel | iTunes = }} The boys create a new invention using recycled parts from past projects. Mom is too exhausted from baking pies all night and begins hallucinating, even to the point of actually seeing Phineas and Ferb's big idea. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz, after learning that one of his inventions is used for good, creates an Eye Fog-inator in order to earn more royalty checks for evil. Episode Summary Buford and Baljeet are, with Phineas and Ferb's aid, trying to figure out what a vegetarian zombie would eat, when Isabella asks what the boys are doing. Phineas answers that they're trying to help solve the recycling problem by making something out of parts from their old inventions. Inspired by a remark from Buford, Phineas realizes they need to make an "invention casserole," throwing all their old parts into one giant invention. Phineas then wonders where Perry is; in response, Parry Gripp shows up. After Phineas introduces him, he clarifies that he meant to wonder where his pet platypus is. In the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen, Perry is stuffed after eating Linda's burnt pies. Linda has been up all night cooking for the "Live and Let Pie" charity event, and has burnt many pies in the process. Lawrence comes by, practicing for a speech to be given later that day, and Linda suggests that he practice in front of Candace. After burning another pie, Linda also wonders where Perry is, and has to clarify what she meant after Parry Gripp reappears. Perry enters his lair, where Major Monogram announces that it's his birthday. After Perry declines a slice of cake, Monogram informs him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been receiving a stream of money into his bank account, and tells him to investigate. Carl appears, and patches in all the other O.W.C.A. agents to sing a birthday song for him, during which Perry exits the lair. Lawrence is practicing his speech, about an ancient tribe called the Ornithorhynchans who dressed as platypi for rituals, boring Candace to exhaustion. She tells her father that she has to go help a bunch of her friends build a big human pyramid, and leaves, but not before suggesting that Lawrence spice up his speech with some visual aids. Lawrence agrees and decides to spruce it up. Perry glides into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and is immediately trapped in an ophthalmologist's chair. Doofenshmirtz explains that he invented some technology that is currently being used in eye examinations, and is earning royalty payments from it; however, he is upset that something he invented is being used for good instead of evil. Because of this, he has invented the Eye Fog-inator, which temporary causes blurry vision for the people zapped with it. This will force them to visit the eye doctor, leading to further royalty payments for Doofenshmirtz, allowing him to use that money for evil. Having finished his explanation, Doofenshmirtz zaps Perry with the -inator. It works, but upon being asked, Perry simply shrugs; in response, Doofenshmirtz zaps himself to make sure it's working. It works, blurring Doofenshmirtz's vision as well. Perry breaks out of his trap and tries to attack Doofenshmirtz but misses. In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Irving has joined the other kids, who have found lots of old items they can use for their "invention casserole" (such as an old sweatshirt that can be enlarged into a parachute, and a parachute that can be shrunk into a sweater). Upon Phineas' comment that it's too bad Perry isn't there to see it, Parry Gripp shows up again, and he and the kids sing about all the parts that are going into this massive invention. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Perry are trying to fight, but neither can see the other, so Doofenshmirtz punches a chair by mistake. Back at the invention, all the kids are testing it out, commenting on how well all the old parts work together. Phineas and Ferb comment on how fun it was, and Parry Gripp agrees before leaving. Doofenshmirtz comments to himself that he probably shouldn't have blurred his own vision, unintentionally allowing Perry to follow the sound and successfully attack him. Doof realizes he can zap himself again to clear his vision, but trips over a pile of buckets when trying to make his way to the Eye Fog-inator. Linda is still burning pies, and tries to give one to Perry, only to realize that she's mistaken a bread bag for a platypus. As Linda realizes she's starting to see things, the bread bag breaks into dance, and the pies all start singing the digits of pi. In desperation, Linda calls Candace and asks her to come help with the pies, as she's starting to "see weird things." Thinking that Linda saw the Big Idea, Candace immediately runs home, causing the human pyramid to collapse. Completely frazzled, Linda turns to see Lawrence, who is dressed as a platypus and imitating an Ornythorhynchan ritual chant. She leaves, convinced she's losing it. Lawrence decides he needs to spruce up his speech even more, but sprains his elbow while emphasizing the word "spruce." Linda steps outside in hopes that the fresh air will wake her, only to see the massive invention in the backyard. At the same time, Doofenshmirtz has made his way over to the Eye Fog-inator. He sets it and steps back in order to have it clear his vision, but trips over another pile of buckets and falls off the balcony. The -inator fires, launching a ray across town. Perry clears his own vision by firing the -inator at himself, then uses a metal hand from his trap to smash the machine. Candace is preparing for an epic bust when she gets home, but is hit by the Eye Fog-inator's stray ray while running through the backyard gate. Linda asks if Candace sees what she's seeing; as Candace's vision has been blurred, Candace honestly answers that she sees nothing. Linda goes inside to lie down. Doofenshmirtz completes his tumble from the balcony by catching his foot on the ophthalmologist's sign. Balthazar, walking out, comments that he can see everything clearly; his father remarks that whoever invented the ophthalmology gizmo must be someone dedicated to doing good, much to Doofenshmirtz's exasperation. Meanwhile, Lawrence has started his speech on the Ornythorhynchan tribe, still in platypus garb. One man in the audience wonders why Lawrence's arm is in a sling; another points out that that fact isn't what's weird about this. Transcript Songs *''Lady Song'' (instrumental) *''Backyard Hodge Podge'' *''Pi'' End Credits Feeling better after taking a nap, Linda looks outside and sees the backyard creation. Concluding that she's still out of it, she goes back to bed. This is followed by the first verse of Backyard Hodge Podge. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Tenth time a birthday is being celebrated. ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Raging Bully", "Mom's Birthday", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Run, Candace, Run", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Agent Doof", "Doofapus") *Balthazar Horowitz appears again, and is referred to by name for the first time. *When Phineas introduces Parry Gripp, he breaks the fourth wall. *The Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh lookalikes appear again. *Fourteenth time Linda has seen the boys' big idea. ("Mom's Birthday", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Interview With a Platypus", "Tip of the Day", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "The Bully Code", "She's the Mayor", "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!","Ask a Foolish Question", "A Real Boy", "What A Croc!", "Norm Unleashed") *Once again, Candace doesn't interact with Phineas and Ferb. *Tenth time Candace doesn't see the Big Idea. ("Hail Doofania!", "Atlantis", "Brain Drain", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Bully Bromance Breakup", "Delivery of Destiny", "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets", "Road to Danville") *Perry the Inaction Figure is seen during the song. *Doofenshmirtz's ability to stack objects is alluded to again. ("Thaddeus and Thor") *The background for "Live and Let Pie (For Charity)" is the same as "Tuff Shoo Laysizz". ("Bully Bust") *This episode has another reverse of the usual pattern; in this case, Linda sees the Big Idea, but Candace does not. Production Information *This episode aired exactly five years after "Greece Lightning" and "Leave the Busting to Us!" International Premieres *May 5, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *May 10, 2013 (Family Channel, Canada) *May 25, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) *May 27, 2013 (Disney XD Italy) *May 29, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *June 23, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) *June 24, 2013 (Disney Channel Asia) *September 2, 2013 (Disney Channel Russia) *Septemver 9, 2013 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) Errors *During the song, one of Phineas's eye disappears for one frame during the second chorus *In the end credits when Linda puts the pie in the sink, it appears as some of the frames were repeated because she puts her hands in the sink and then pulls her hands out and then puts her hands back in for a split second. Continuity None. Allusions * Michigan J. Frog - The green bag of bread does a dance and is dressed similar to the star of the 1955 Merrie Melodies classic cartoon One Froggy Evening and former mascot of The WB Television Network. * Live and Let Die - The event that Linda is baking all the pies for "Live and Let Pie" is a parody of the movie/song title. * Happy Birthday to You - Carl says, "We couldn't afford the rights to that famous birthday song." This is a reference to the song Happy Birthday to You still being under copyright. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and himself (uncredited) * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram and himself (uncredited) * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, OWCA Agents * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Parry Gripp as Himself * Django Marsh as Balthazar Horowitz * Additional voices: Daran Norris :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} pt-br:Bagunça No Quintal Category:B Category:Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher